Even Though It Wasn't Me
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Voldemort after Death thinking of how much pain he had caused people and..even though it wasn't him..resolving to make it up to them, if not in the ways the seam, and all the while making that he did it a secret. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

I knew I wasn't a good person...and that got to me once in awhile...but honestly..I was so evil, i had begun to understand i would be nothing else...I accepted it. Never had i once felt bad for a death I had caused..and that's when i realize,d I wasn't human. But that's another story...this is one of guilt. This is one of the guilt i did not feel, and the harm I caused to every person whom I finished and almost did through the years of my reign. I loom down on the peaceful world that Potter Boy created, and I thought only of those who weren't there or had complications because of me...and somehow...I set out to make them right...Even though I was evil and despised....I would still try to make things better for each and every person that I had hurt..Whether still alive but still hurting, or crossed over. I would make it right, and today I would begin with those who brought the beginning to this whole warpath...Lily and James Potter were about to be thanked....and apologized too..even though it was not the person I was.

a\n: I know it is totally OOC, but it's just a story I came up with. Each chapter will deal with the person\couple, he hurt, and he will do something to make it up to them, but they won't know its him most of the time. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter, which will deal with the Hero's parents. The real Hero and Heroine of the books themselves: James and Lily Potter. Please review guys! thanks!


	2. Lily and James

1A\n: here's a new chappie! Enjoy and please review. This is the 5th story I might have to update regularly, I seriously will have to come up with a schedule for what days I update each story. :) anywho, enjoy and review!!!!

"Heaven is a very funny place, Lills." James Potter stated loudly. Lily came to stand by him as they looked down from the golden balcony.

"I guess so, oh! Look at Harry! Ginny is so perfect for him." They looked down on their son, he was laying with Ginny on the couch, hoping to ease her pain from just losing their child.

"I feel so horribly for her. Its that one curse that got sent her way. Their little James is a blessing but I know they want more." James nodded. Voldemort stood in the corner, listening.

"So the prince and princess need a baby?" He said quietly, then flew from his spot to look down on the new generation Potters. A gust of wind was sent, and a few papers went flying over on the Potter kitchen table. Ginny stood to look at them and Voldemort smiled a smile of satisfaction for good.

"Harry, there adoption ads!" Harry Potter smiled, as did James and Lily.

a\n: hope you enjoyed. Like it so far? Leave me a review~ also, I think next chappie is going to be about George missing Fred...but does anyone have any ideas for future chapters? If so, drop em' by. Promise I'll use em'!!! thanks for reading please review!


	3. George

1A\n: hope you enjoy, please read AND review!!!

"That'll be five galleons and 6 sickles." George said lazily. He was having really good business today, but he was also having a miss Fred day.

"Mate, where'do'ya need these?" Ron asked as he walked by George with many boxes of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Just on the end of the counter, stack them up fancy or something." Ron nodded, he knew his brother was in one of his moods today.

Voldemort looked down on the mentally sickened boy and smiled. As Ron dropped over a few boxes, George could've sworn he heard Fred say, "ahh! Look what you've done now." George looked up, and he was the only one in the shop that could see his brother.

"Fred." he said quietly, not wanting other to look. Fred just nodded, barely looking up at him and smiled.

"I love you, George...but please work on what we started." That's what he'd needed to hear.

A\n: hope you enjoyed!!!! I really liked writing this chapter, I feel like I gave George a new sense of peace even though we all know he is most likely still upset whenever things about Fred come up. Please review, and p.s....PLEASE GIVE IDEAS FOR OTHER CHAPTERS! Do you have anyone you would like to see? Tell me, I will use any ideas I get.


	4. Teddy Lupin

1A\n: this chapter is dedicated to luna-piscis because it is based round the idea she left in her review. Hope you enjoy! Review please!!!!!!!

Teddy Lupin sighed, today was his seventeenth birthday...but something felt missing. He felt like...other than coming of age..there was something he needed to receive, or join. Teddy had understood since he was seven that his heritage would cause him to be shunned and hated among some...but he was proud of his father's Lycanthropy in many ways.

1) he knew that because werewolves were uncontrollable, they would most likely kill someone or infect someone every full moon...but his father, had never hurt a fly.

2) because he understood and embraced his parents....they had fought for him..and he wasn't going to let people trash talk them.

Teddy knew that he could be infected...and once in awhile he felt like he was, maybe that's why he felt something was missing. His Grandmother had told him every werewolf received his medallion of commitment on his or her seventeenth birthday, but because Teddy's father wasn't here to pass it onto him, he would never receive his. That way, even though he might be a werewolf, he would never be a respected lycanthrope. That's it...that's why he felt so down today...because of his deceased father.

Voldemort looked down on the poor boy...it was himself who had taken his father. He sighed, focusing on Teddy's bedroom drawer. He used every force he could to open it and out flew a small medallion that was laced and woven as a necklace. It had Remus' initials and Teddy stooped down to grab it.

"Dad." he said quietly, as he slung it around his neck and walked out of the house. As he apparated to the Burrow he felt fulfilled. It wasn't something to be fulfilled over, but this way...he was following in his father's footsteps.

a\n: I loved writing this one! It was sad but I felt it was so beautiful. I don't think Teddy would have a problem with lycanthropy, after all Victoria's father was infected somewhat and Teddy would feel proud of his father anyway. I felt like the medallion was an emotional attachment between father and son and honestly, I have to stop or I'll cry. Thanks again for reviews, and ideas and please keep em' coming. Hope you enjoyed! C'ya! X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x ps. I know Voldie didn't kill Remus, but it had to work for the story/


	5. Ron and Hermione

a\n: haven't updated in awhile! But I'm back!! yeah! OK, anyways, please read an review and hope you enjoy.

Ron sighed as he stood and helped Hermione out of her chair. Why couldn't they just have one kid!? Just one baby was all Hermione wanted and again, they had been told it was gone. Just one curse......one curse that shouldn't have even hurt her but there had been so much hatred behind it.

"you ok, Mi?"

"Yeah, Ron its alright. I just wanna go home." he nodded.

"OK."

At the house nothing was easier. Hermione went to bed for the rest of the day and Ron was stuck in the living room talking to Harry about how much he wanted a baby....he wanted Hermione to be happy...and Harry just smiled.

"Ron, its the same way on our part."

Voldemort looked down at them.....if they would only try one more time...one more time....Sirius had talked to him, and told him he had an inkling twins were involved...one for Ginny and Hermione...they could adopt one or the other.

"How do you know this, Black?" Voldemort replied and Sirius smiled.

"Unlike you, I actually take time to talk to the Big Man upstairs." Voldemort just nodded as he flipped his hand and lighted a candle in Hermione's room..so when Ron walked in, it had looked like Hermione did it. It was more a romantic scene then had been in their room in awhile...and that night they took advantage of it.

a\n": real short, but its a chapter anyways!!! please review and gimme ideas of what ppl u wanna see even if it is out of character. I'm running low on ideas!!!!!


	6. Severus Snape

1A\n: SarahLovesNeville said maybe a chapter with Snape...so this is that chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Severus, why didn't you tell anyone?" Voldemort asked quietly. Snape had just said he had a daughter.

"I don't know, it wasn't important before but...now that I've died, I wish she would know me...I wish I could tell her I still love her."

"Well.." Voldemort thought...

"Maybe you could go to her in a dream? We all know that when mortals are sleeping, it's a spiritual gateway...feed onto that and show yourself clearly to her. Let her known..Daddy loves her, for a good use of words."

"Well...that is a very brilliant idea...can't say I thought of that." Snape admitted, walking away and disappearing into a thick cloud that looked like a simmering goldish puff.

_"Leyla...Leyla....don't be scared." Severus consoled quietly as he smoothed down his daughter's hair. She was fourteen...and had been longing for her father terribly. She breathed in the deep sweet smell form the World of Dreams, and turned her head to her father. She was still sleeping, but he rested his hand on her forehead anyways, stepping into her deeper thoughts and emotions....someone had a memory of him though...and had given it to her...for his last moments were playing themselves over and over in her head and she thrashed as Severus' neck was bitten in a vital and vicious place. _

_"Leyla, shh...I'm here." he said quietly, and his daughter saw him..._

_"I love you, honey...I have never loved anyone as I do you....must you always know that, and keep it hidden in your heart." _

Whether she awoke and took those words to heart, Severus did know..all he knew was finally, he had seen his daughter.

a\n:Hope you enjoyed, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter I know...any other ideas? Any other people? It can be totally AU, maybe some after affects that you could think of...maybe I'll do Percy or Ted Tonks......Nymphadora? Molly\Fabian\Gideon? Who do you want to see?


End file.
